


Run Baby Run

by keekee1066



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keekee1066/pseuds/keekee1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run) by We the Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Baby Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just though I'd make something cute instead of working on what I've deemed the Angst 'Verse.

_ Check yes Juliet _

 

“John!” Alexander all but exclaims into the speaker of the phone. He’s just pulled up with his friends, with a plan in both his heart and mind.

 

_ Are you with me? _

 

_ Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. _

 

“Alexander? Is everything okay?”

 

“Look out your window.”

 

The curtains draw back after a second and a very surprised John Laurens can be seen even when the water on the window is blurring the image.

 

“Oh my gosh. What are you doing here?”

 

“Come down!”

 

“No way, I can’t.” 

 

_ I won’t go until you come outside. _

 

“I’m not leaving.”

 

“Fine then, I’ll hang up.” The line goes dead, and John draws the curtains closed again.

 

_ Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo. _

 

Alex climbs out of the car and picks up a pebble from the gravel path.

 

_ I’ll keep tossing rocks at your window. _

 

As soon as it hits the metal railing in front on the double doors, he gets a call.

 

“Alex.”

 

“Yes, John?” He says this with an arrogant smirk that although John can’t see, he definitely hears it.

 

“My dad’s gonna hear you if you don’t keep it down. And he’ll have a fit.”

 

_ There’s no turning back for us tonight. _

 

“Then climb down.”

 

John hangs up with a sigh.

 

_ Lace up your shoes. _

 

He opens the double doors.

 

_ Here’s how we do. _

 

He gets into the back seat with Alexander, who is smirking triumphantly.

 

“How long will we be gone?”

 

“How long did he yell at you for?”

 

“A few hours.”

 

“Then we’ll be gone for at least four. To the bowling alley!”

 

_ Run baby run, _

 

_ don’t ever look back. _

 

They arrive at the place that’s run by a young couple. They live in a small town.

 

“He’ll have a fit if he found out I was gone.”

 

“Good thing he won’t find out then.”

 

“He’d have a bigger one if he knew I was with you.”

 

_ They’ll tear us apart if you give them the chance. _

 

“Somehow I consider that a compliment.” Alex pecks him on the lips before walking towards a lane with his bowling shoes.

 

“He’s still setting me up with Martha. This can’t last.” John struggles to keep up with the smaller man.

 

“That’s just because he wants her family’s money.”

 

_ Don’t sell your heart, don’t say we’re not meant to be. _

 

“You two should just like, run away together.” Hercules pipes up from the bench.

 

“Not a bad idea, then you could finally be free of him John.” Alex looks up at him and takes a sip of his diet coke.

 

_ Run baby run, forever will be… _

 

“I wish,” John says with a sigh. “But I can’t.”

 

_ You and me. _

 

\----

 

_ Check yes Juliet, _

 

“Hey Alex!”

 

He whips his head around to see his (boyfriend?) running up to him, barely keeping a hold on his books.

 

He grins. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“I was thinking we could meet up after school, if you want to.”

 

“After school?” Alex grins. John’s never been the one to initiate their secret meetings.

 

“Yeah, we could meet at the park.”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

_ I’ll be waiting, wishing, wanting yours for the taking _

 

“My dad’s going to be home, but I don’t think I’ll have to tell him I’m going anywhere.”

 

_ Just sneak out and don’t tell a soul goodbye. _

 

\----

 

_ Check yes Juliet _

 

“Hello to you too beautiful,” Alex whispers when he’s greeted by a passionate kiss.

 

John blushes. “Sorry, I’ve just missed you, it’s already been nine hours.”

 

_ Here’s the countdown: _

 

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve missed you too.” He wraps both arms around John’s neck.

 

They embrace for a few moments before they lay down.

 

“I like it this way,” John mumbles, still looking at the sky.

 

“What way is that?”

 

“Not as rushed. Like we can take our time, live in the moment.”

 

_ 3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now. _

 

Alex can’t help but agree with that. He looks over at the man next to him, staring in admiration when the sun hits him at a perfect angle, making him glow.

 

“Do you think he’ll ever find out?” They’re facing each other now.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you think your father is ever going to find out about us?” 

 

John chuckles. “He knows I’m sneaking out. He hid all of the keys.”

 

Alex can feel his eyes widen. “How’d you get out then?”

 

He just shrugs. “I picked the lock.”

 

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

 

“For you it’s worth it.”

 

_ They can change the locks, don’t let them change your mind. _

 

“Me and Herc are going to a concert, and well, we bought two extra tickets. We were wondering if you and Lafayette wanted to come? I think Mulligan likes Laf if I’m being completely honest.”

 

“Well the only problem is that my dad-”

 

“Doesn’t need to know.”

 

He can see the hesitation on John’s face. They both know it’s risky.

 

_ Lace up your shoes. _

 

“Okay.”

 

_ Here’s how we do. _

 

Alex smiles and cuddles up against the other. He’s perfectly content to lay there forever, perfectly content to have John next to him forever. That’s when he realized that he loved him. He wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble to sneak around if he didn’t.

 

They slowly make their way into town, hand in hand.

 

“Don’t go back to him.”

 

_ Run baby run _

 

“What?” Shoot. He hadn’t realize he’d spoken out loud. 

 

What’s done is done. Follow through. “Don’t go back there. Stay with me.”

 

_ Don’t ever look back. _

 

“Alexander-”

 

“No, John. Look at me,” he grabs John by the chin and turns his head to face his own. “Don’t live with him. Don’t put up with him every day. You’re eighteen. You can live with me. We won’t have to sneak around.”

 

_ They’ll tear us apart if we give them the chance, _

 

“But, I’m already technically engaged to Martha…” 

 

“Call it off.”

 

_ Don’t sell your heart _

 

“Will George and Martha even be okay with it? They don’t know me…”

 

“They know you based on what I’ve told them.”

 

“What if something happens to us? I’ll have nowhere to go.”

 

John tries to look away, but Alex holds his gaze. “That won’t happen.”

 

_ Don’t say we’re not meant to be. _

 

“I don’t have my stuff. I can’t just start over.” 

 

Alex knew what this was. John was trying to find ways it wouldn’t work. A little blind faith never hurt anyone. Well, it did, but this was different. This was Alex and John. “You can sneak out, you can sneak in, won't you?”

 

_ Run baby run _

 

John lets out a resigned sigh. “I could never say no to you, could I?”

 

Alexander smiles and presses his forehead against John’s.

 

_ Forever will be, _

 

_ you and me. _

 

\----

 

_ We’re flying through the night _

 

The concert is incredible. And all the suspicion about Herc’s crush on Laf were very obviously true. Alex was pretty sure they payed more attention to each other than the band. John pumps his fist into the air, silver bracelet shimmering in the moonlight.

 

_ We’re flying through the night _

 

The stars fill the darkness with order and light. They remind him of John and his freckles, and how they were easier to see back when John blushed every time Alex talked to him. The colored lights from the stage flash against everything.

 

_ Way up high _

 

He wraps his arm around John’s waist. John kisses the top of his head. Yes, Alex could never get used to having someone like John, someone who is tender and caring yet somehow passionate in everything they do, someone who is as striking, someone who he loves so much.

 

_ The view from here is getting better with you by my side. _

 

After the concert he drags John off to the side.

 

“How does it feel to not worry about your father?”

 

Laurens runs a hand through his hair. “Fantastic, like freedom.”

 

_ Run baby run, don’t ever look back, _

 

Alex stares at him, taking in everything that happened. He managed to convince him to move in with him, run away from his father, go to a huge concert. It seemed like a success, like it wasn’t real.

 

_ They’ll tear us apart if we give them the chance. _

 

His heart swells in his chest like it’s going to explode. 

 

John smiles at him, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

_ Don’t sell your heart, don’t say we’re not meant to be, _

 

“I love you.”

 

_ Run baby run, forever will be _

 

John looks shocked, to say the least. Alexander’s about to take it back when he says, “I love you too.”

 

At this neither could help themselves. They kiss under the moonlight, as if it would take a mere second for them both to disappear.

 

_ Run baby run _

 

_ Don’t ever look back _

 

_ They’ll tear us apart if you give them the chance _

 

_ Don’t sell your heart, don’t say we’re not meant to be _

 

_ Run baby run, forever will be _

 

When they pull apart they both are breathless. Their kisses before had been rushed, as if they would be seen and everything would fall apart. But there was no fear this time, only what they had both confirmed was love.

 

“Hey Laurens?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I like you a lot.”

 

John lets out a short laugh that Alex can feel against his lips. “I think I figured that out.”

 

“You know what else I like?”

 

“What?”

 

“You and me.”

 

John smiles before kissing him lightly once again. “You and me.”

 

_ You and me. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: keekee1066world


End file.
